I Wanna Walk with You (and hold your hands)
by KimSunRi
Summary: Perasaan cinta yang membuncah sulit untuk di kendalikan. Karena itulah Donghae sering mendapati dirinya membisikkan kata cinta secara berulang-ulang tanpa bisa menahannya. "Saranghanda... Neol saranghanda... Jinjja neol saranghanda..." -inspired by Hae's message to Hyuk in Devil album, Alright & Don't Wake Me Up lyrics. HAPPY 718! #HappyEunHaeDay #HappyEunHae8thWeddingAnniversary-


Title : I Wanna Walk with You (and hold your hands)

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, SliceofLife, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, Non!AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **A/N** : _Happy 718! Happy 8th anniversary EunHae~ please always stay happy together~_

 _Love, the one that is in love with Lee Hyukjae but want nothing more than him being together forever with Lee Donghae, their happiness always surrounding them._

Enjoy!

.

.: I Wanna Walk with You:.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

*kriek...*

"Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Donghae yang melonggokkan kepalanya melalui celah pintu kamarnya. Sang _namja brunette_ terdiam menatapnya, seolah menunggu izin darinya untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya jarang terjadi, karena biasanya Donghae selalu mengundang dirinya sendiri ke dalam kamar Hyukjae.

"Masuklah, Hae," ujarnya.

Senyuman kekanakan merekah di wajah Donghae dan ia segera memasuki kamar tersebut, menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang pintu kamar tersebut pelan hingga tertutup. Kemudian ia mengambil langkah-langkah kecil sebelum ikut naik dan duduk diatas kasur Hyukjae yang sebenarnya cukup sempit untuk dua orang _namja_ seusia mereka. Donghae mengambil posisi duduk nyaris bersila di hadapan Hyukjae, dengan kedua telapak kaki yang saling menapak dan tangan menggengamnya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku, Hae?" tanya Hyukjae, beringsut mundur sedikit untuk memberikan sedikit tempat lebih untuk Donghae.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang merasa sedikit bosan," jawab Donghae sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Hyukjae melirik kearah jam di meja nakasnya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Itu adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan, setelah kegiatan mereka tampil di sebuah acara musik tadi. Meski begitu untuk mereka, masih sedikit terlalu pagi untuk tidur. Tapi mengetahui Donghae, Hyukjae dapat menebak antara dua hal yang akan terjadi. Yakni mereka akan keluar untuk mencari makan, atau tidur lebih awal karena rasa nyaman.

Bersama, tentunya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Donghae dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan, menyentakkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya.

"Ah," Hyukjae menggumam singkat, kemudian menoleh kearah laptop yang ia letakkan di meja nakas yang sama. "Aku baru saja mau memutar album baru kita. Aku belum sempat mendengar _hidden track_ yang dibicarakan produser kita, kau tau?"

"Maksudmu pesan kita untuk satu sama lain?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Mhm," gumam Hyukjae mengiyakan. "Kita merekamnya sendiri-sendiri dan secara semi-rahasia. Aku cukup penasaran apa yang kalian semua katakan juga. Semoga saja punyaku tidak terdengar terlalu sentimental," ia terkekeh pelan, menjulurkan tangannya kearah laptopnya untuk memutar album mereka.

"Uhm, i-iya, semoga saja begitu."

Hyukjae berhenti tepat sebelum ia menekan tombol _play_ , mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran atas jawaban Donghae. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah kekasihnya itu, mendapati Donghae yang bergerak sedikit gelisah dengan ekspresi yang gugup.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanyanya heran. Kemudian sebuah seringaian kecil terlukis di bibirnya. "Kau tidak meledekku didalamnya bukan?" tebaknya, mengira Donghae tengah sekali lagi mengerjainya dengan meledeknya dalam pesan tersebut atau semacamnya.

Namun reaksi Donghae lain dari perkiraannya. Bukan wajah kekanakan tak berdosa yang selalu Donghae gunakan ketika ia berusaha mangkir dari kenakalannya, melainkan ia melihat kekasihnya itu sedikit tersipu dan memalingkan wajahnya, seolah tak berani menatap Hyukjae langsung.

"Tidak? Kalau begitu apa kau merekam sesuatu yang romantis untukku?" tebak Hyukjae lagi, kali ini ekspresi bercandanya telah digantikan oleh ekspresi penasaran yang sungguh-sungguh.

Sesungguhnya dalam hubungan mereka, Hyukjae mengakui bahwa Donghaelah yang lebih romantis. Donghae sangatlah vokal dalam menyampaikan kasih sayangnya. Donghae senang menulis lagu untuknya, menyampaikan untaian kata-kata dalam bentuk puisi, memainkan musik untuknya, dan sebagainya. Hyukjae sangat menyukai hal-hal tersebut karena ia akan selalu teringat jelas betapa Donghae mencintainya, atau mungkin karena ia sendiri bukan tipe orang yang melakukan hal-hal serupa.

Lain dengan Donghae, Hyukjae tidak pandai menyiapkan hal-hal yang bersifat romantis. Semua yang dilakukannya lebih bersifat spontan dan tersirat. Namun ia merasa senang karena Donghae selalu mengertinya. Meski begitu bukan berarti rasa cintanya tak sebesar rasa cinta yang dimiliki Donghae ataupun sebaliknya. Mereka hanya memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk mengekspresikannya. Perbedaan cara mereka saling mengimbangi satu sama lain, menjadikan mereka pasangan yang sempurna.

Donghae tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, hanya menggeleng pelan dan menunduk. Hyukjae memutuskan untuk berhenti membuat kekasihnya itu gugup dan langsung saja memutar album mereka, pada bagian _hidden track_ nomor sebelas.

' _Hana, dul, set? Hmm hmmm, Ryeowook-ah!'_

Suara yang pertama terdengar adalah suara Kyuhyun. Hyukjae menarik diri dari posisinya yang semula mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah sisi ranjangnya. Ia kemudian bersandar pada _head rest_ ranjangnya, kakinya ia selonjorkan, dan menepuk sisinya sambil melihat kearah Donghae seolah mengundangnya untuk duduk disisinya. Donghae menurutinya, berpindah kesisi Hyukjae dan menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya pada Hyukjae dengan nyaman.

Keduanya mendengarkan pesan Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

' _Ketika aku pertama bergabung dengan Super Junior dan masih merasa sedih, kau selalu ada untuk menghiburku...'_

"Ah, pesan _evil magnae_ ini bahkan lebih sentimental dari pada milikku," Hyukjae berkomentar sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia dapat melihat Donghae ikut tertawa kecil disampingnya, rasa gugupnya yang semula ada menghilang ketika ia mendengar pesan rahasia _member_ lain, membuatnya merasa hangat.

' _Kita harus lebih sering pergi bersama. Janganlah kau terus berusaha menghindariku,'_

Donghae tertawa atas kalimat tersebut. "Memang Kyuhyun tidak bisa kalau tidak menyelipkan sindiran barang sedikit saja."

Hyukjae ikut tertawa, mengangguk. "Itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya."

Namun diakhir pesannya, mereka mendengar Kyuhyun mengulang kalimat Leeteuk pada akhir lagu **From U** , dan keduanya tersenyum lembut. Karena seiseng apapun para member terhadap satu sama lain, mereka tau benar bahwa mereka semua saling menyayangi seperti keluarga sungguhan. Ikatan mereka begitu kuat, dan itu membuat mereka merasakan kehangatan di dalam hati.

"Kau tau? Aku suka bagaimana meski kita semua selalu saling meledek, tak ada yang bisa memungkiri bahwa kita saling menyayangi hingga batas yang begitu dalam," mulai Hyukjae dengan suara Ryeowook yang menyampaikan pesannya pada Siwon mengalun di kamar tersebut. "Mereka semua sudah seperti keluarga bagiku, bukan sekedar sahabat."

Donghae mengangguk. "Akupun begitu, Hyukkie. Dan aku yakin mereka semuapun merasakan hal yang sama."

"Meski begitu aku tidak bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas perasaan yang kita semua miliki ini..." Ia berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum menatap Donghae. "Tapi kau pasti juga mengerti, bukan?" Hyukjae melanjutkan, tidak menyadari bahwa suara dalam rekaman telah berubah menjadi suara Siwon yang sedang menyampaikan pesannya pada Donghae. Dan juga tidak menyadari bahwa pesan tersebut sudah hampir selesai.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia baru saja hendak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, namun suaranya sendiri yang berasal dari rekaman memotongnya.

' _Eunhyuk-ah...'_

Hyukjae menoleh kearah laptopnya secara refleks, ekspresinya berubah serius. Meski tidak ada tampilan apa-apa, namun ia menatap kearah sumber suara dengan harapan bisa memperjelas pendengarannya.

' _Ketika aku pertama melihatmu dalam tahun kedua sekolah menengahku, aku langsung terpikir untuk melakukan duet denganmu. Aku juga langsung terpikir untuk bergabung bersama Super Junior denganmu...'_

Suara Donghae terdengar berat dan sedikit serak, seperti suara yang biasa ia keluarkan ketika ia baru bangun tidur di samping Hyukjae.

Banyak malam sudah Hyukjae lalui bersama Donghae, dan tentunya banyak pagi setelahnya. Hyukjae suka sekali tidur pada jam-jam yang bisa dibilang tidak wajar, namun Donghae tidak peduli dan selalu suka tidur bersamanya. Di malam dimana Donghae tidak sedang ingin pergi mencari makan keluar, Donghae akan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa suara, kemudian ikut berbaring diatas ranjangnya dan menyelipkan diri dengan lihainya kedalam pelukannya.

Malam-malam seperti itu adalah malam yang paling indah untuk Hyukjae. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai kencan malam hari mereka ketika Donghae mengganggunya untuk sekedar minum kopi diluar, namun ia merasa malam dimana ia berbaring diatas ranjang dengan Donghae dalam pelukannya adalah malam yang begitu menentramkan dan nyaman.

Karena pada malam seperti itu, Hyukjae dapat merasakan kehangatan kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung halus milik Donghae yang bagaikan musik di telinganya. Ia dapat menghirup wangi khas Donghae dari helaian rambut brunettenya yang halus, dan mencuri ciuman pada bibir tipis yang manis itu. Ia dapat menikmati _Donghaenya_ tanpa ada siapapun yang mengganggu mereka.

Biasanya setelah malam seperti itu, pagi harinya akan menjadi amat sulit. Ia akan merasa amat sulit untuk bangun. Karena ia tidak ingin lepas dari perasaan itu. Maka sesekali, Hyukjae membiarkan rasa egoisnya untuk timbul. Meski mentari pagi telah menembus kegelapan kamar, ia akan tetap memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae. Dan walau Donghae akhirnya terbangun, berusaha membangunkannya dan mengingatkannya pada jadwal mereka hari itu, ia akan menggeleng.

 _Saranghae_ , ia akan berbisik lembut pada Donghae seperti itu dan mendekapnya semakin erat. Kebanyakan waktu, Donghae akan terus mencoba membangunkannya sebelum akhirnya menyerah, karena iapun tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia menyukai berada dalam pelukan hangat Hyukjae dan ingin terus ada disana selamanya. Maka Donghae akan kembali berbaring, meletakkan kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Hyukjae dan memejamkan matanya. Kemudian ia akan mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mencapai telinga Hyukjae, dan perlahan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta juga.

' _Daripada mengatakan aku menyukaimu, rasanya lebih tepat bila aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu...'_

Suara rekaman kembali memecahkan lamunan Hyukjae, dan matanya membelalak ketika ia mendengarnya. Ia merasakan bagaimana tubuh Donghae disisinya berubah kaku, seperti takut akan reaksi Hyukjae. Namun kemudian Donghae mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, seperti pagi-pagi tersebut. Hyukjae menoleh kearahnya, menatapnya sayu saat melihat bagaimana Donghae tengah menatapnya juga.

Tatapan yang dipenuhi dengan perasaan cinta yang besar. Tatapan penuh kejujuran yang begitu tulus.

' _Saranghanda... Neol saranghanda... Jinjja neol saranghanda...'_

 _(Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu... Aku sangat mencintaimu...)_

Donghae menggerakkan mulutnya mengikuti kata-kata dalam rekaman tersebut. Matanya yang selalu terlihat berkaca-kaca kini terlihat bahagia, juga senyuman _angelic_ yang terulas di bibirnya. Dan saat itu, Hyukjae merasa dirinya seolah kembali jatuh cinta. Perasaan itu membuncah dalam dirinya, dan ia tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa ia juga mencintai _namja_ di sisinya ini.

' _Aku mencintaimu... Ah, ada pesan yang masuk. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku harap pesan itu darimu... Aku mencintaimu...'_

Donghae dalam rekaman terus menggumamkan pernyataan tersebut, seolah ia sendiri juga tidak dapat menahan perasaan itu. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Hyukjae melepaskan pertahanannya juga.

Hyukjae menarik Donghae kedalam dekapannya, membenamkan wajahnya pada helaian rambut _brunette_ Donghae lagi. Suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika ia balas menyampaikan perasaannya. " _Nado saranghanda_ , Hae... _Jinjja, neomu saranghanda_... Aish... Kau... Aku... Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu..."

Walau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, Hyukjae tau Donghae tengah tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lemah. Senyuman yang membuatnya mampu melakukan apapun untuknya jika ia diminta. Senyuman yang membuatnya ingin melindunginya dari seluruh dunia. Senyuman yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Hyukjae," ia dapat mendengar Donghae menyebut namanya perlahan.

Namun ia tau tidak akan ada kata-kata yang akan diucapkan setelahnya. Karena hal yang ingin disampaikan tidak akan pernah bisa disampaikan dengan kata apapun. Karena perasaan itu terlalu dalam dan rumit. Maka Hyukjae hanya mengangguk, mengecup sayang rambut Donghae.

Ia tidak menghiraukan rekaman yang kini memutar suaranya sendiri. Ia tidak menghiraukan apapun, karena saat ini seluruh dunianya ada dalam kedua tangannya, dalam pelukan hangatnya. Dan itu adalah segalanya, hal apapun tidak lagi berarti.

Perlahan, Hyukjae menarik diri sedikit dari pelukan erat mereka, menangkup pipi Donghae dengan lembut. Donghae menatap matanya dalam, dan lagi-lagi Hyukjae dapat merasakan dirinya terhanyut oleh mata indah itu. Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah bahwa matanya memancarkan perasaan yang sama, dan Donghaepun tengah tenggelam dalam perasaannya juga, sama dalamnya.

" _Saranghae_ , Hyukkie," bisik Donghae, sebelum ia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Hyukjae ikut tersenyum. " _Nado_ , Hae," kemudian ia mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menyatukan mereka dalam ciuman lembut.

Ciuman tersebut lembut dan lama, hanya sekedar dua pasang bibir yang saling menempel namun tulus dan menyampaikan semua perasaan yang tak dapat terucap tersebut.

Ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, Hyukjae perlahan membaringkan mereka dalam posisi tidur yang nyaman, menarik selimut yang semula mengalasi mereka untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan memberi kehangatan yang lebih lagi. Ia menyibakkan rambut Donghae kebalik telinganya, membuat Donghae tersenyum.

Mungkin Hyukjae tidak tau, tapi gerakan-gerakan kecil seperti inilah yang paling membuat Donghae jatuh cinta. Bagaimana Hyukjae selalu menumpahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Donghae, dan setiap sentuhan kecil menimbulkan perasaan hangat atas betapa lembutnya sentuhan tersebut.

Mungkin Hyukjae tidak tau bahwa ia adalah cahaya matahari yang menerangi hari Donghae yang dinaungi hujan. Atau cahaya rembulan yang menyinari malam berawan. Hyukjae selalu bersinar meneranginya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama kan, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae, suaranya berbisik pelan.

"Pastinya," balas Hyukjae. "Kita akan selalu bersama. Hingga kapanpun terus bersama. Untuk seterusnya, kita akan berjalan menuju masa depan bersama," Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Donghae di dalam selimut, menautkan jemari mereka. "Asalkan kita selalu berpegangan satu-sama lain, kita akan baik-baik saja."

Donghae memejamkan matanya, membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hyukjae, menghirup wangi Hyukjae yang khas. "Berjanjilah, _ne_ Hyukkie?" gumamnya, bibirnya menyapu permukaan leher Hyukjae pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Kau akan selalu ada disisiku... Selalu bersamaku."

"Aku berjanji," bisik Hyukjae, sebelah tangan yang terbebas menaungi kekasihnya.

"Selalu... bersama..." rasa kantuk mulai melingkupi Donghae, dan ia merasakan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang, terjemput alam mimpi yang tidak dapat menyaingi keindahan kenyataan yang kini ia miliki, berada dalam pelukan Hyukjae.

"Mhm... Selalu bersama..."

Dan sejujurnya, itu saja sudah cukup. Karena seperti yang telah dikatakan Hyukjae, Donghae tau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Bersama Hyukjae, semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

 **.**

 **-Fin-**

 **.**

 _I have no words_. Semua yang kurasakan sudah kucoba tuangkan dalam cerita ini, meski seperti yang juga kukatakan dalam cerita, _no words will ever be perfect to picture what I feel for them, what I feel about them_ ;_;

Sekali lagi, _Happy 718! Happy EunHae's 8th wedding anniversary_!

 _Now let me get back on replaying Donghae's message for the thousandth time and drown in my feels. /SOBS/_

 **-Rey**


End file.
